Under My Watch 2 - We're Connected
by WingofSinner
Summary: Possessive!MukuroxChrome! They were once Master and Vessel, until the day she swear to be independence. The proud Masted wouldn't like it at all and he decided to make her stay by his side yet again. AU! Smut! Again, You've been warned!


****Disclaimer:**** I do not own KHR characters in any way. Though I do use them for this cheeky bunny plot. Either way, this made for entertainment and hope you guys enjoyed.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Possessive!Mukuro x Chrome!

* * *

 **A/N:** I was successfully finished up these strange yet aroused couple. Though, I don't think I'm quite catch up to the OP's request and expectation. Hm... after some time of read it back, some part of it are non-con, I started to feel like I'm making a crime here. But— All has been said and done, I still going to say this, hope you enjoyed through this madness.

* * *

Under My Watch – We're Connected

How long has it been? She did not bear to count the days. After she got harassed by Viper, her Master, Mukuro, keeps showing up in her dream. Just like what that greedy baby done to her, but more intimate. She knew, right after Marmon molested her, making her feeling high, her guard wavered. By any chance, she thought, maybe Mukuro had sensed it and take the opportunity to torture her by appearing in her dream every night. Embrace her again and again and again. And then, he vanished, leaving her feeling heated and empty after the day has end.

Chrome laces her fingers together and rest them on her knees. She, that is still wearing her Nami-chu uniform, has been squatting on her bed for the past half an hour, but there are no signs that the heat would go away. Relax her legs by stretching them, she pulls her blanket to cover half of her body to sleep of the heat.

But, silly, she thought, he hands betray her fingers crawling on her stomach to goes down to the south, into her underware. She has found the tiny little button there, and touch it a little. Though, its only a soft nudge, she could feel a wave goes through her every vein but its not enough. She rub it even harder as she turns to her side. She was about to get her pleasure when she hear a chuckle.

"Kufufufu..."

Her eyes widen as she looks towards the voice's direction. That person looks at her while have this smug and wicked looks on his face.

"Mukuro-sama...?" she tries to get up but it seems Mukuro's action are faster than her when he holds her by her thigh.

"You're not going anywhere, Nagi..." he said in amused voice. Mukuro lean his face and snugs at the crooks of Chrome's neck, giving her a butterfly kiss. "I'm going to make you forget about everything but me tonight..." he whisper as his fingers traces Chrome's bikini line.

"...Mu-Mukuro-sama...don't..." she barely continue to speak as she could feels her master fondled her nether region of her body gently, making the pleasure that she had a minute ago comes back.

Mukuro gives a love bite on her collar bone and then traces it with his tongue. "... We'll be connected together tonight, and I'll fill your mind full of me and only me, my dear Nagi..." he said as he lifts up her skirt and pull the underwear from her legs. He then, push his middle finger into her, deep.

Chrome gasp as she feels the sensation of foreign object enter her neither region. She trembles, feeling the finger being pull and push repeatedly, sending her over the brim.

Mukuro takes the advantage that has wide open in front of his eyes. He pulls up her uniform, revealing her breast that has covered with her bra. Noticed that the bra has a front hook, he flick it open with ease. The bra snap open, uncovered the small yet full developed breast. Not wanting to delay any second, he fondle the right breast with his left hand as the right hand still savagely fondling her pussy.

"Hnn...mm..." Chrome wants to stop but the pleasure that she receives is so good that her toes curling. She managed just to hold Mukuro by wrist but that's all she could do until she had come.

"...Fufu... See... it's not that hard to let me connect with you wasn't it, Nagi...?" he says as he pulls his finger out from her pussy and unzip his pants. He come up onto the bed and hold her gently by her shoulder. "... I'm not going to let you go that easily, Nagi...". He then pull her by her waist and position himself the plunge his manhood into her.

Chrome that had known what Mukuro was about to do, she push Mukuro by his chest rather hesitantly. "Mukuro-sama... I'm still..." she blushed as she look at Mukuro with moisten eyes.

Mukuro chuckles as he leans towards Chrome, and kisses her forehead gently. "... I know... Nagi, it was never a secret, I was connected with you before, didn't I...?" Mukuro's kisses goes to her cheek. "... I was... until you decided that you don't need me any longer..." he whispered.

Chrome's wide open hearing the last words, she faintly shook her head with her teary eyes.

Mukuro buried his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scents. "Just for tonight, let us be one again..." he says as he slowly push his hard manhood into her.

Chrome that has surrendered by his gentle words, bite his shoulder to withstand the pain. It was her first time, and it is very much different in size to compare with a finger. Her body becomes stiff as a spontaneous rejection.

Mukuro gently showered her neck with kisses and rubs her back to ease her. He holds her onto her chest while still being inside of her, scooted to the back a little and let her lie on her back against the bed. His wicked smiles flashes upon seeing how red Chrome's face has become. Hold her by her waist carefully with of his hand, he make an attempt to push again and this time, he kiss the girl deeply to silence her momentarily from her scream.

By the time Mukuro release her from the breathtaking deep kiss, he's already inside of her fully. Oh, she could feel how full he is inside of her. He smirks as he licks drools at the side of his lips and kiss her again. "Hn... See, we're connected now, Nagi..." he said while runs his fingers through her soft blue hair and goes down towards her nipple and suck on them.

Chrome covers her voice with the back of her hand while blushing hard. The waves of pleasure that came from her nipples goes down towards her pussy. Even more when Mukuro shifting from each of those pink mounts. Leaving love bites on each of her breast.

Mukuro smirks as he looks at her while feeling amused. He pulls himself a little and then plunge back of his manhood into her and as a result, her body curves up while flushing red all over. He then buried his face at the crook of her neck and raise on of her legs to plunge even further.

Realising this, Chrome gasps as she gathers her strength to lift her arms and hugs Mukuro, much to Mukuro's surprise. "... I... Am I stronger now, Mukuro-sama...?"

Mukuro's eyes widen.

"... I have always wanted to stay by your side, as someone that you could count on, when you needed me..." she continues as she soothes Mukuro. "... Until today, I still need you... and to be connected with you like this are always part of my dream..."

Mukuro closed his eyes and hold her waist tightly. At first he thought that he should be gentle as this is her first time, but all those logic were thrown out of the window. Like animal he was once, remarked to be, he drives into her deep and semi fast. Despite feeling tight in his chest, and down to his manhood, his mind keeps repeating of Chrome's words.

"Mukuro-sama! I—m!"

He knew, she was about to reach it and it gets better, so does he. He kiss her deep and let her lips go with the strings of saliva attached, and push himself deep into her as he buried his face between her breast.

"Ah—!" Chrome's moan as she could feels the cum pouring inside of her. That dangerously reminded her that he has connected with her physically and completely bare.

Mukuro that feels spent, panting slowly as he pulls out of her. Wipe his manhood with a tissue and zip his pants back. As he come down from the bed, he looks at Chrome that still panting tiredly and as he looks further down, he notices there's a tinge of blood on the bed covers that mixed up with his cum. Deep down, he feels satisfied. They might not being one like they used to, but part of him is left inside of her.

Noticing the thin girl shivers, he pull down the skirt, enough to close that private part and pulls her garment to cover the top. He then pulls the blanket and covers her from the night coldness.

Chrome opens her eyes, and she could see blurry Mukuro standing while looking at her. "... Mu..."

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughs; cutting the girl from continue to speak. "You've been calling my name this entire night, that I had enough for today. He said as he sits on the edge of the bed, and gently runs his fingers through her hair. "You were mine, Nagi..."

Chrome closes her eyes as the sleepiness starting to catch her, though probably without she notices, her lips drawn a small smile upon hearing Mukuro's words.

"... and I want to keep it that way...forever..." he smirks through those words.

::::::... The End ...:::::::


End file.
